A Mutant Kind Of Love
by YaoiSlashLover
Summary: All hell is let loose when the enemies of the X-Men begin to hunt down Kurt for a plan that could kill every last mutant on Earth. Logurt.
1. Secrets

**Logan's P.O.V.  
**

There's something about the guy with the blue fur and spaded tail. You know who I'm talking about right? If you said Nightcrawler, you're right. But to me, he's known as Elf. Lots of the kids around the institute have their own nicknames. Kitty is Half-Pint. Cyclops is Shades. Jean is Red. You get the point. I know it may sound a little bit ridiculous but hey, it works. The Elf is…a special student of mine. Yes, he looks a lot different than all the other students but there's something about him. Something about him that makes a shiver go down my spine. The way he gives me that stupid goofy grin and gazes at me with those burning yellow eyes. It's all confusing and new but I think I've finally found my answer…I'm in love with the kid.

I rolled out of bed, scratching the back of my head, letting out a yawn. I walked down to the kitchen and saw Kitty sitting at the table on her laptop.

"Hey, Mr. Logan."

"Hmph." Was the only answer I gave as I reached into the fridge and grabbed the carton of orange juice.

"Hey. Planning on sharing some with the rest of us?" I looked to see Shades and Red walk in along with Evan and Kurt. I roll my eyes and pour some in a glass, passing the carton to Scott. As everyone's eating breakfast, I look at the T.V. to see a news reporter in front of the high school the kids attend.

"This Friday night, Bayville High will be hosting their 12th annual Bayville Prom. Students are encouraged to buy their tickets and grab a date." I look at the kids who begin chatting about the event.

"So, Kurt. Who are you taking?" Kitty asked, resting her chin on her palm. Kurt rubbed the back of his neck.

"Um. I'm not so sure I'm gonna go."

"Why not?" Jean asked as she and Scott turned their attention to him. Now all eyes were on the Elf. I sat my glass down and joined in on the staring contest.

"Uh…well…" Evan then got right up in the Elf's face and grinned.

"I know why. You're—" Kurt clasped his hand over porcupines' mouth and glared at him.

"Not going." Kurt finished and let go of Evan and ported out, the smell of sulfur now in the air.

"Hey, Logan. Maybe you should go talk to him." Scott suggested. I sighed and got up, walking out leaving the rest of the kids to ramble on about nothing. I made it to the Elf's room and knocked.

"Hey, Elf. Wanna tell me what's up?"

"Go away." I could sense he was upset. I sighed and paused for a few seconds.

"Look, kid. If there's anything bothering you, you know you—" I was interrupted by the door opening. I gasped slightly as I saw the fresh tears rolling down Kurt's face. I've never seen the Elf cry before.

"Listen. It's nothing, alright? Now why won't everyone just leave me the hell alone!" He then slammed the door. I felt really bad for the poor kid. I decided to handle this my way. I went down to the lobby to find Evan.

"Hey, Logan. What's up?" I then grabbed him by his shirt and hoisted him high in the air.

"Logan!" Scott protested.

"You better start talking, Porcupine. You and I need to talk."

"So…Kurt's…"

"Gay." Evan answered, looking at me. I ran a hand through my hair, letting out the air I was holding in.

"Now I see why the Elf reacted the way he did. Alright, first things first. Go apologize."

"What? Why?" I snarled as my claws extracted.

"Because if you don't, you're gonna be in extra strength endurance classes for a month." He immediately bolted out of the room in search of the blue fuzz ball. I took the time to get a shower and get dressed in my normal navy blue shirt, blue jeans, boots, and hat. As I was walking down the hall, I saw Evan talking with Jean and Scott.

"Did you go apologize, Porcupine?" I asked, crossing my arms. He looked at me with a worried look as did Jean and Scott.

"Logan, Kurt's gone." Jean announced, causing my heart to fall into the pit of my stomach.

"Should we—"

"No. I'm going in alone. You guys get to school."

"But, Logan—" I snarled, revealing my claws.

"Now." I then took off to my motorcycle, my blood pumping adrenaline through my veins. As I slipped on my helmet, I felt Charles enter my mind.

"_Logan. I got a lock on Kurt. He's at the park."  
_

"_Roger that."  
_

"_Be careful, Logan. There's no telling how he'll react."  
_

"_I got it covered, Charles. Logan out." _I was disconnected with the professor as I started up my bike and headed towards Bayville Park. When I arrived, I sniffed the air, searching for Kurt's scent. I found it with ease and walked towards his direction. I stopped, seeing him sitting on a branch in a tree, his head down and his tail swaying slowly.

"Elf."

"Go away." I sighed and walked over to the tree and leaned against it.

"Look, Kurt. I know what you're afraid of." Kurt looked down at me with worry in his yellow orbs as I looked up at him.

"But you don't have to be." He closed his eyes sadly and stared off into the distance.

"Easy for you to say. You're not a gay mutant." I felt the turn in my stomach and I knew it was now or never.

"And how exactly do you know that for sure?" His head shot towards me and I gave a small smile.

"You mean…you're…"

"Bingo." I answered, giving a wink and a thumbs up. He jumped down now interested.

"Wow! I can't believe it! The great Wolverine! Gay!" I saw his face light up and he was now back to his happy, perky self.

"Yeah. Hey, Elf. There's…something I gotta tell ya." He looks up at me with a smile.

"Sure. Shoot." I take a step towards him and I see his cheeks turn dark blue, if that were possible. I wrapped my arms around his small waist and leaned in, a content purring sensation rising in my throat.

"I love you, kid." I saw his eyes widen in shock and his mouth fall open.

"You…love me?" I nod and can feel my heart pounding in my chest. He then grins and tackles me. I land on the ground with a loud 'oomph' and I open my eyes to see Kurt on top of me, his tail swaying happily.

"This is great news! I…kind of wanted to ask you to the prom." I smirk and sit up, looking into the Elf's eyes.

"So, that's the reason why you didn't want to go with a girl." He grinned, laughing and gave a thumbs up.

"You got it." I took the chance and leaned closer, my hand guiding it's way to the back of his neck.

"Well, in that case, let me give you my answer." I leaned in, kissing him fully. He was a bit shocked at first but quickly gave in, wrapping his arms around my neck and his tail around my waist. Pretty nifty thing, that tail. I bring him closer to me and slowly break, opening my eyes to see his yellow ones staring back at me.

"Wow. I'd never thought I'd be going to prom with my professor." I smirked and nuzzled his neck, earning a laugh from him.

"Believe it, darlin'. Oh, and from now on, don't call me professor. We're not gonna be able to keep this a secret from the others for long. Especially Porcupine." He grins and I can't help but smile back.

"Yes, sir!"

"Now, come here." I pull him down and let's just say the Elf missed going to school that day.


	2. Warnings

**Kurt's P.O.V.  
**

I could feel my heartbeat in my pointy ears. I was nervous. Heck, I was a mess. It was prom and I was going with Logan after all. So it made me feel a little better. I fixed my tie and looked at myself in the mirror. I concealed my true form under my image inducer. I took a deep breath and heard a knock.

"Knock, knock." I looked to see Kitty and Rouge.

"Awe, you look so cute." I blushed as they walked over and tried to make sure everything looked perfect.

"We want details." Kitty purred getting up in my face.

"Yeah, bro. And don't leave out the juicy parts." They then pushed me towards the door. I looked at them over my shoulder and they waved, giggling. I smiled and ported down the lobby. I looked around and didn't see Logan anywhere.

"Hey, darlin'." I turned around to see Logan in a tuxedo. I smiled and couldn't help but blush at the sight of him. He walked over and offered his arm.

"Ready?" I grinned and gave a thumbs up. I linked my arm with his and ported to the garage. Logan and I would be taking his bike, and everyone else in Scott's car. We all took off and pulled into the parking lot of the school gym. I took a deep breath as Logan wrapped his arm around me.

"Relax, Elf. You have me with ya." I blushed again and nodded. We walked in along with the others and people immediately stopped and stared. The hatred for mutants was still a bit tense but we had learned to ignore it. Before I knew it, Logan dragged me to the dance floor. We danced a few songs and soon sat down at a table with glasses of punch. I used my tail to hold my glass as one of my hands held onto Logan's. Logan turned to me and stared at me.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I asked and he just snickered.

"You look good tonight, kid." I hid my burning face and laughed nervously.

"Thanks." He turned my face towards him and pressed his lips against mine. I closed my eyes, kissing back with no hesitation. Our moment was interrupted when Duncan and his buddies walked over.

"Hey, fags." I heard Logan snarl as he turned around and stood up.

"You got a problem, bub?" Duncan looked at me and I looked away, trying to conceal my face.

"Why doesn't your little boy toy over there come say hi to some of my friends. They could use some company." I felt like I was going to vomit. Logan growled and got in Duncan's face.

"Listen, pal. I don't know who you think you are but you better scram before I turn you into little pieces." He pressed his claws against Duncan's side and Duncan just smirked.

"Oh, yeah? Bring it on." As Logan was fixing to slice Duncan to shreds, I ported in front of him and stopped him, grabbing his wrist firmly.

"No, meine liebe! Don't waste your time on scum like him. Please." He growled and put his claws away.

"Okay, kid. For you." I smiled and turned around to face Duncan. I glared.

"Get lost. We don't want you around here." One of Duncan's friends shoved me to the ground.

"Neither do we, you fag!" I looked to see everyone now staring at me. I gasped. My image inducer had been turned off when I landed. I was back to my true form.

"Kurt Wagner is the furred freak X-Man?" Someone yelled. I felt tears well up in my eyes. I had been exposed for who I truly was. Logan walked over and bent down next to me.

"Come on, kid. Let's get out of here." I didn't have time to react because the gym doors suddenly busted open and in came Sabertooth. Logan let out a loud snarl and stood in front of me, protectively.

"Sabertooth. Just what the hell do you want? Don't you know when to quit?" Sabertooth walked over not attacking.

"Relax, Wolverine. I'm not here for you." He then looked at me. I gasped as Logan growled warningly.

"Alright, bub. Whatever you want with my Elf you gotta get through me first!" Sabertooth rolled his eyes.

"Would you shut up? I'm not here to fight." He pushed past Logan and bent down next to me.

"Kurt, you're in danger. Magneto wants to capture you."

"And why should we believe you? You're just a stupid cat." Sabertooth let out a loud growl, scaring some of the students away.

"Because, Wolverine! I saw what Magneto was doing to mutants and I got the hell out of there!" I stood up and looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Magneto has been using mutants as lab rats. Trying to build an army to fight against Senator Kelly and his anit-mutant reign. And he wants you, Kurt." Logan walked over and protectively put his arm around my shoulders.

"Whenever bucket head decides to come and snatch my fur ball, I'll take care of him." I watched as Logan and Sabertooth exchanged a glare as Sabertooth took off. I sighed heavily as Logan turned to me.

"You okay?" I nodded and was suddenly hit in the head with a soda can.

"Go home, freak!" I looked down in sadness but Logan lifted my chin back up.

"Hey. Relax, Elf. You're with me, remember? I ain't gonna let old bucket brains or any human hurt ya." I smile and he kisses my cheek before offering his arm.

"Come on. There's a bed with our name on it." I link arms with him and we port out to the parking lot and head home.


	3. Abduction

**Logan's P.O.V.  
**

I couldn't sleep last night. Not knowing that Magneto wanted to capture my Elf. So I stayed up all night watching over him to make sure he did not leave my bed. Thankfully he stayed put. It was now 7 AM and I crawled into bed, snaking my arms around the small teen's waist. He groaned and I couldn't help but chuckle. I kissed the tip of his ear which was rewarded with a moan.

"Come on, fur ball. Time to get up." He groaned once more and stuffed his head under the pillow.

"Five more minutes." I rolled my eyes and got up.

"Okay. Guess I'm gonna have to do this the old fashion way." He immediately shot up, his eyes wide.

"I'm up!" I laughed and walked over, wrapping my arms around him. I kissed his bare shoulder and took in his scent which had me all over him.

"You may want to take a shower. You smell like me." He turned his head and our eyes locked.

"Only if you come take one with me." How could I say no? After getting a nice shower, Kurt ported back to his room to grab his school things. I walked downstairs to see the rest of the kids in the lobby, chatting amongst themselves. Everything fell silent as I was noticed. I cocked an eyebrow, confused as why everyone had a look off worry and fear written on their face.

"There a funeral I didn't know about?" I questioned, walking over. Kitty rubbed the back of her neck and looked away.

"The…professor told us about what happened at the dance." I folded my arms and looked at the rest of the group.

"And just why does that scare you?" Scott looked at me, seriousness in his eyes.

"If Magneto is after Kurt, we're all in danger." My attention was drawn to Shades as I felt a low growl escape my throat.

"And just what exactly are you implying, bub?"

"I think we need to…keep Kurt under watch for awhile." I snort and close my eyes.

"I've already got that covered, four-eyes." Kurt then ported beside me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I looked down at him and he looked as if someone had kicked a puppy in front of him.

"What's wrong, Elf?" I then noticed tears in his eyes.

"I came to say goodbye…" My eyes went wide as Kurt leaned up and kissed my cheek before porting off.

"Elf? Elf!" I scream, my claws now out and ready. Everyone got in battle position as the windows of the mansion exploded and the front doors flew in, wind gushing at least 30 miles an hour. I stood my ground as I looked up to see Magneto with Kurt thrown over his shoulder. I let out a loud snarl as my veins force themselves against my skin, fueled with adrenaline.

"Good evening, Wolverine. I just thought I'd come and relay this message before I whisk your lover away to join my army: The only time you will see the demon again, is when the war begins. And you two will be on opposite sides. Say goodbye to the wolf, pet." My stomach turned hearing him call Kurt by that name. Kurt slowly looked over his shoulder back at me, tears welling up in his eyes. My expression softened as my claws retracted back into my fists.

"Elf…"

"I'm sorry, Logan…I love you…" Magneto then took off as I chased after them as fast as I could.

"Get back here bucket-head!" I screamed as I tried to keep up.

"Logan!" My head snapped as I saw Shades and the rest of the crew in the jeep. I jumped in and threw Shades in the backseat. I slammed on the gas peddle, going from 0 to 100 in a matter of seconds.

"Mr. Logan! Slow down!"

"Sorry, Half-Pint! That dirty slob has my Elf and there ain't no way he's taking him away from me!" I gasped as I looked up to see Sabertooth blocking my path. I slammed on the brakes, everyone bracing for impact. Sabertooth stuck out his arms and stopped us from becoming spare toaster parts. I looked at Sabertooth as he grabbed me by the shirt and held me high in the air.

"I told you, didn't I? I told you that he would come for him! But you didn't listen! Have fun watching the boy die in the war you two created!" He dropped me and took off. I could only stare into the distance, my head out in god knows where. Kitty and Evan ran to me.

"Mr. Logan. You okay?" I didn't hear their question but simply got up and tore down the road, running as fast as my legs could carry me. Scott looked at the others and nodded.

"We're taking the X-Jet." I ran and ran not caring if the bottom of my boots where now as hot as a branding iron.

"I will find you Kurt! I promise!"


	4. The Plan

**Kurt's P.O.V.  
**

I slowly came to, still feeling the affects of the several tranquilizers to the back of my neck. The last thing I remembered was seeing Logan's worried face as Magneto had me over his shoulder. I tried to move but found I was restrained. I gasped as I heard a door open and close, footsteps approaching me. I tried to port but was stopped when a huge jolt of electricity ran through my veins.

"Oh, I wouldn't try teleporting, Nightcrawler. You see, we placed a chip underneath that blue fur of yours. Just think of it as an insurance policy. Oh, and if that Wolverine of yours shows up to rescue you, as soon as he puts his hands on you, both of you will be electrocuted." I growled, my teeth clenched together into a tight snarl, my fangs showing dangerously.

"Just what do you want me with?" I rage, trying to escape the captive holds I was in. Magneto walked over and leaned towards me. I pulled away as his lips were right up against my ear.

"I'm going to have you lead my mutant army." My eyes widened as I felt my heart skip a beat.

"No! There's no way I'll EVER join you!" I spat, yanking and pulling at the cuffs that kept me chained to the table. Magneto laughed and put his hand on my shoulder. I gave a loud yell as I was electrocuted. He removed his hand and I groaned in pain, feeling my body pulse and throb with agony.

"You will in due time, Kurt. Or as Wolverine calls you…Elf." I growled despite the massive pain shooting through my body and sent him a cold glare as he walked out, leaving me alone to suffer in the darkness. I felt a tear fall down my temple as I stared up at the ceiling, an image of Logan appearing in front of me.

"Oh, Logan…Where are you, mein liebe?" I then fell unconscious due to the still very strong jolts wracking my body.


	5. My Enemy My Friend

**Logan's P.O.V.**

I've lost track of how long I've been running or how far I've gone. I lost track of bucket head about a day ago and I haven't been able to find Kurt's scent anywhere. I ran through a thick forest, slashing trees and shrubs out of my path with my claws. My clothes were tattered and torn, my hair was disheveled with sticks and leaves tangled in it, and my heart was aching to know whether or not Kurt was still alive. I heard my small radio on my belt give off static and I knew I was trying to be reached. I stopped and held it up to my mouth.

"You got anything, Charles?"

"Not yet, Logan. But I did find some strange articles in today's newspaper. It seems that Senator Kelly is planning on revealing a government secret at tonight's press conference."

"All right. Keep me informed. Logan out." I was disconnected as I took off once again, adrenaline fueling my veins. Not ten minutes later, I stopped, hearing something in the distance. I leaned up an ear and sniffed. Sabertooth.

"I know you're there. Come on out and stop playing hide and go seek." Sabertooth appeared from the shadows and walked over, looking like he had just stepped out of a war zone.

"What the hell happened to you?" I questioned, taking in his appearance.

"I tried to stop Magneto but I failed." I grabbed him by his shirt and lifted him high in the air.

"You've got five seconds to tell me where he took my Elf." He growled and knocked me back.

"You really need to lighten up, Wolverine." I snarled and unsheathed my claws.

"Not when Kurt's life is in danger." He rolled his eyes and began walking.

"Follow me." I had no choice. We took off running and I knew, somewhere, wherever Kurt was, he was crying out for me. And I'd be damned if I didn't answer that cry.


	6. Feral Wolves and Blue Tails

**Kurt's P.O.V.  
**

I sat against a stone cold wall, the darkness making me invisible. My bright yellow eyes were the only thing illuminating the cell I was thrown into. They were glazed over with dried tears as my body throbbed with pain. I had a couple of broken ribs, a broken tail, a cracked collarbone, a dislocated jaw, and was covered in bruises and gashes. I tried to make myself more comfortable but nothing helped as I ended up falling over onto my side and groaning in pain. I bit my lip to hold back to whimpers as I tried to free myself of the bonds that held my wrists and feet together. With a broken tail, my tail was useless to get me out so I just laid there, listening to the sound of my heavy breathing and the sound of my broken bones cracking whenever I moved. I closed my aching eyes, tears dripping into a little pool beside me. Did Logan forget about me?

**Logan's P.O.V.  
**

All right, so teaming up with anyone, especially Sabertooth wasn't what I had planned but if he knew were the Elf was, then I had no choice. We kept running, not caring if our feet felt like they were going to fall off. We suddenly came to a halt when we saw the X-Jet land and out came the rest of the team, including the brotherhood. I glared, growling lowly.

"Relax, Logan. They're on our side." Charles said, rolling out. I calmed down and walked over.

"Anything?" Charles looked up at me with sadness. I looked at the rest of the team as they also had looks of grief in their eyes. Charles then handed me a DVD player and there was video footage of Kurt being beaten and abused by Magneto and several other mutants. I growled, my hands clenching tightly around the piece of technology. Kurt screamed bloody murder as he spat out blood and noticed the camera filming him.

"Logan!" The video was then cut off as I crushed it in between my hands. We walked back to the jet and took off. Not long afterwards, Mystique pointed out a building.

"There!" We took the jet down in a nearby forest as Charles turned around.

"All right, team. Our mission: Get Kurt out of there as quickly as possible. You will be on teams. Logan, you will—" He then noticed I was gone. Scott rolled his eyes behind his visor. Charles slapped his forehead and sighed in annoyance. I was already tearing through the forest, going as fast as my feet could take me.

"_Hang in there, Elf. I'm commin' to getcha, darlin'. Stay strong."  
_

**Kurt's P.O.V.  
**

I heard an alarm go off and several guards run past my cell.

"Security breach. Sector 5. Security breach. Sector 5." An alarm sounded, catching my attention.

"Damn those X-Men!" Magneto screamed, loud enough for me to hear. I felt my heart jump as I grinned, tears filling my eyes. They didn't forget me after all. I then saw Magneto bend back my cell bars and walk in. My smile faded as quickly as it came as I tried to slither away from him. He then grabbed my tail and began to drag me down the hall. I screamed, half because of the shooting pain in my spine and half to hope that Logan could hear me. As if God was answering my prayers, I heard a familiar snarling and the sound of claws slicing through flesh. I was then tossed into a big room, groaning as I tried to lay on a part of my body that didn't hurt. I then looked up to see Logan heading towards the room I was thrown into.

"Elf!" He screamed, running faster. I smiled but once again, it was gone as it turned into a scream of agony as I held my head, a loud ringing sensation, making my ears drip with blood. Logan stopped, the door behind him closing and now locking me inside with him. He tried to approach me but I unwillingly forced him back.

"Bucket-head! What did you do to him?" Logan roared, staring up at Magneto who stood behind a glass control room. He did nothing but smirk and wave as the pain overtook me. I fell to the ground in a cold thud as my body became numb. Logan quickly bent down and flipped me over.

"Elf?" He whispered, touching my cheek. As soon as he did, my eyes busted open, my once soft yellow now a dangerous bright red. I then punched him in the face, reeling him back a bit.

"Kurt?" He asked, the cut I left on his cheek now healing. My hair was standing up, my body was pumping with adrenaline, and my heart was screaming at myself.

"_No, Logan! It's not me!"  
_

He stared at me in shock as my body moved itself into fighting position. He put his hands up in defense.

"I'm not gonna fight you, Elf. What's wrong? Tell me." I then began to charge towards him, my body screaming in agony as I moved parts of my body that were broken and shattered. I ported behind him and monkey flipped him across the room, causing him to slam into the wall, denting it. I fought myself to keep from hurting Logan any longer but it was no use as I had to watch myself beat Logan to a bloody pulp. Suddenly, the door busted in and in came the rest of the gang. Everyone gasped in horror as I stood over Logan who's cuts were now closing but his blood was still all over me and I looked like I had lost my mind. I was snapped out of my hold that Magneto put me under as he now focused his attention on the rest of the X-Men who had crashed his party.

"Logan!" I cry, tears filling up my eyes as I launched myself into his arms, despite the massive pain coursing through my body. He held me close, inhaling my scent, sighing contently.

"I'm so glad you're okay." He purred, kissing me any place he possibly could.

"I hate to break up this love fest but Kurt, we need some help here." My face goes white as I look at Logan. He turns towards the others as he gives me to Scott.

"You guys go, I'll take care of bucket-head." Scott looked at him as the rest of the gang took off, fighting any mutants who got in the way of the exit.

"You sure?" Logan turn towards Magneto and let out a growl, the scent of blood filling the air, his claws now out and ready.

"Go!" He cries and turns towards me, his expression softening. His claws retract in one hand as he strokes my cheek tenderly.

"Go on, darlin'. I'll be right behind you." I nod and kiss him as Scott takes off running.

"You're not getting away that easily, Nightcrawler!" I let out a yell as the noise in my ears returned, Scott speeding up to pick up the pace as quickly as possible. 

"Hang on, Kurt! Almost there!" I was now whimpering, trying to cover my ears to keep the blood from spilling all over the floor. Logan launched himself at Magneto, his animal instincts kicking in. Logan was like some sort of caged animal that had been let loose from the sounds he was making. Slicing, dicing, ripping, shredding, growling, panting, it was all part of Logan when he was upset. But that's what made me love the man. We made it to the jet as Professor Xavier rolled over, placing his hands on the sides of my temples. I expected to be electrocuted but I was safe as the mind control over me slowly evaporated. I opened my orange eyes, everyone staring down at me. 

"It's okay. You're alright now, Kurt. Don't worry." Professor spoke as Kitty helped me sit up. She latched onto me, hugging my neck on the verge of tears.

"We're so glad you're safe." I give her a reassuring smile and nod. Professor then turned to me and smiled.

"Logan's on his way." I grinned as my tail began wagging happily even though it was throbbing with pain. Thankfully with the medicine I was then injected with made my bones numb so it would be at least bearable until we got back to the school. Everyone couldn't help but laugh as my tail thumped on the floor, waiting for the return of my lover. The doors then opened and he was immediately met with me latching myself onto him, wrapping both my arms and legs around him, my tail coiling itself around Logan's thigh. He chuckled and carried me over to the back seat where we stayed like that the entire plane ride home. Just sitting in his lap, staring into his eyes, as he stroked my back and reminisced in the feeling of touching my fur, whispering comforting, sweet words to me.


	7. Life and Death

**Logan's P.O.V.  
**

Needless to say this last week has been hell. Luckily, we got the Elf home safely. I still wanted to kill Magneto for what he did to him but Charles intervened as always. I leaned against the wall, with my arms across my chest, watching Kurt's chest expand and contract slowly. If he wasn't injured right now, I'd probably be admiring how cute he looks when he sleeps. I heard the doors open and looked to see Half-Pint walk in.

"Kurt sure took a beating, huh?" She asked softly as to not to wake the sleeping fur ball. I felt my hand twitch but ignored it as I let out a sigh.

"Yeah, he sure did." She walked in front of me and smiled.

"What you did was really brave. I don't think Kurt could ask for a better lover." She kissed my cheek and walked out leaving me a bit shocked. It quickly disappeared as Kurt's groans filled the air. His eyes slowly opened and I smiled, strolling over to his bedside.

"Where am I?" He tried to sit up but I made sure he stayed put.

"In the infirmary. Just keep still, Elf. You're hurt pretty bad." Kurt saw no chance in winning against me so he laid back down and stared at the ceiling.

"While I was trapped…I felt like you weren't coming for me." I gasped slightly upon hearing these words. How could he think I wasn't coming for him? I then saw tears streaming down his cheeks. My expression fell as I reached down and wiped them away with my thumb. My hand lingered on his cheek as I stroked his blue fur tenderly.

"You know better than anyone that I would come for ya, kid. I love you." I saw him turn to me and smile that stupid grin of his. It made me smile faintly and lean down, pressing my lips against his. Someone then cleared their throat and I turned my head to see Hank in his lab coat and glasses with clipboard in hand.

"Sorry to break up this tender moment, boys but I need to run some tests now that Kurt's awake." I looked at Kurt and ruffled his hair.

"I'll be waiting for ya, darlin'." I got up and walked out with Kurt removing his shirt behind me as the doors closed. I stopped as Charles rolled up in front of me. From the look on his face, I knew something was wrong.

"Ah, Logan. Please follow me to my office. There's something I'd like to discuss with you." I reluctantly followed Charles to his office and somewhere, deep inside my guy, I felt like this wasn't going to end in my favor. The door was locked as I crossed my arms and leaned against the bookcase.

"So, what's up Charles?"

"It appears that while Kurt was incarcerated by Magneto, he placed some sort of chip under his skin."

"You mean his fur."

"Ah, right. Regardless, Magneto has been tracking him this entire time. Unless we perform surgery to remove the chip, Magneto will come for him." He turned to me with seriousness in his eyes and I sighed heavily, feeling a weight on my shoulders.

"And what's the chance of the Elf surviving a surgery like that?" He closed his eyes and looked away from me.

"About 10%." I growled and unsheathed my claws.

"So you're telling me we either kill Kurt or have Magneto capture him again?"

"Now, relax Logan. I'm sure Kurt can pull through something like this. We—" I walk out slamming the door behind me. I headed straight for the infirmary. Scott saw me and followed beside me.

"Logan, what's up? You—"

"Not now, Shades. I've got some business to take care of." He stopped following me as I entered the infirmary and walked over to Hank.

"Did the Professor tell you what he just told me?" Hank closed his eyes sadly and nodded. I unsheathed one of my claws and turned towards Kurt who laid on the table, his eyes hooded.

"Forget it. I'll do it myself." Hank became serious as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Logan, I beg you, don't. Do you know what kind of consequences that can endure?" I turn to him, snarling.

"And do you know what Magneto will do to him if he nabs him again? I'm not gonna let that happen, Hank. The boy's my responsibility and I'll be damned if I don't keep my promise." I strolled over to Kurt's bedside and stroked his hair tenderly. His eyes opened just a bit as he realized I was standing beside him. He groaned a bit and looked at me.

"Logan?"

"It's alright, Elf. Just sleep, okay? I'll be right here beside ya." He nodded and closed his eyes, immediately falling asleep. I turned to Hank and my face softened.

"Please Hank. The boy's all I got." He and I stared at one another for a few moments before he sighed and took off his glasses, cleaning them with his coat. He placed them back on and looked me in the eyes.

"Let's get that chip out of there." I nodded as the lab doors were closed and locked from the peeping-toms who happen to be standing outside listening in. Four hours later, I wiped my brow and leaned back, sighing heavily. I watched the monitor Kurt's heart was hooked up to and watched with my heart booming in my chest. The line then suddenly went flat. My eyes widened as I jumped up, racing to Kurt's side. I grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him.

"C'mon, Elf, snap out of it! Elf! Damn it, Elf, please!" I felt tears prick my eyes and a few escaped onto Kurt's cheek. The line then began to beep again as Kurt's chest began to rise and fall once more.

"He's stable." Hank announced and I sighed with relief. I placed my forehead against his closed my eyes.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again, Blue." Hank put his hand on my shoulder as I stood up, wiping my face of the dried tears.

"Perhaps it would be a good idea if you took your mind off him for awhile." I sighed and looked down at him.

"Yeah, alright." I leaned down and kissed his forehead lovingly.

"I'll be right here when you wake up, Elf. Be strong for me."

"If there are any chances, you'll be the first to know." I headed for the door and stopped.

"Hey, Hank."

"Yes, Logan?" I turned my head over my shoulder and smiled.

"Thanks." He returned it and nodded.

"What are friends for?" I walked out, my hands stuffed in my jean pockets. I decided to go out for a ride. Maybe that'll help clear my head and take my mind off my injured boy.


	8. Foreshadow

**Kurt's P.O.V.  
**

"Kurt, join me and together we will rid mankind of anti-mutant tirades like Senator Kelly."

"I'll never join you!"

"Have it your way then." Magneto then ripped Logan's head off.

"NO!" I sat up panting heavily, sweat pouring down my face. Hank quickly came to my side.

"It's alright, Kurt. You're safe. Just a bad dream." He helps me lay back down and covers me with a warm blanket.

"Just relax. I'll tell Logan you're awake." I curl up into a ball despite the massive pain shooting through my spine and can't help but reflect on the dream that had caused me to almost burst into tears. Would Magneto really do such a thing? Would he really kill Logan if I didn't go along with his plan? I didn't have time to ponder it any further because Logan rushed in. He embraced me but not tightly as to harm me. I hugged back, tears pricking my eyelashes.

"You really scared me, Elf. I—" He then noticed the tears in my eyes and a look of worry washed over him.

"What's wrong?" I wiped my eyes and sniffled, my tail wrapping around my legs.

"I'll leave you two alone." Hank then disappeared leaving Logan and I to ourselves. He pulled up a chair and sat down, holding my hand in his, stroking it gently with his thumb.

"I had a bad dream. Magneto…he…told me to join his anti-human army and…I refused so…he killed you." I spoke, my voice cracking and shaking as I looked Logan in his eyes. He wrapped his arms around me and laid my head on his chest.

"Don't worry, kid. I don't plan on leaving your side anytime soon. Magneto will NOT get his hands on you again." He looked down at me, lifting my chin up and leaving about an inch of space between our lips.

"I promise." I nodded and closed the gap between us, shocking Logan just a bit. He didn't mind but returned it with equal passion. We broke and he stroked my hair, running his fingertips over the tips of my ear.

"You need to get some rest, okay? I've got a training session with the kids in the danger room but I'll be here if you need me. Just press this button and I'll be here before you know it." He handed me a remote control with a red button on the front and helped me lay back down. He supported my head with an extra pillow and covered me with the blanket.

"Good night, Elf." He leaned down and kissed me one more time before walking out, leaving me alone with my thoughts. I sighed heavily and closed my aching eyelids. After what seemed like an eternity, my eyes popped open to the sound of panic. It was Kitty. I tried to move but was unsuccessful due to the massive pain shooting throughout my body. It felt like someone was taking Logan's claws and ripping my blue fur into tiny pieces. As I was trying my best to sit up, the alarm went off, alerting everyone in the mansion.

"Intruder alert! Intruder alert! Intruder alert!" I took a deep breath and closed my eyes tightly before porting to the hallway. I groaned and collapsed, panting heavily. I gasped as I saw several pairs of boots standing in front of me. My head slowly looked up and saw Magneto and the brotherhood. I swallowed hard, my pheromones indicating everyone that I was scared for my life. Magneto bent down and grabbed me forcefully by the chin as I tried to fight him off but was proved useless.

"I told you I'd come back for you didn't I, pet?"

"Hey!" Magneto turned around to see Logan, claws at the ready. My eyes begged him to rescue me as Magneto dropped me, facing my lover.

"Well, well, looks like we meet again, Wolverine. How'd you like my present? My pet's not so quite useful now is he?" Logan looked at me, tears swimming in my eyes. He snarled, raising his claws.

"Listen up, bucket head. You've got about two seconds to step away from the Elf before I turn you into something more useful say a washing machine." Magneto growled at the insult and then raised his hand, turning Logan into a stiff statue.

"You forget Logan. I control all metal. Including the metal in your bones. I wonder what the X-Men will be like without you. Watching you be beaten like the dog you are as you crawl on the ground helplessly. I'm sure they'll forget all about you and your stupid lover when they realize how pathetic you two really were." By this point, I forget all about my pain and port on top of Magneto's shoulders, holding my dangerous spaded tail to his throat. My pheromones were leaking rage and adrenaline as I bared my teeth into a snarl.

"You will not. I suggest you put him down before I port you straight to hell!" Magneto looked at me then turned to Logan and dropped him. Logan quickly stood up and stared at me with worry.

"Get out of here, Elf! Now!" I looked up at him and smiled softly.

"I'm sorry, Logan. But you're mein liebe. I'm afraid I can't do that." I then ported, taking Magneto with me.

"NO!" Before Logan could attempt to go after us, the brotherhood stepped in his path.

"You gotta get through us first, wolf boy."

"How about all of us?" Logan turned to see Scott and the others, ready to go. He unsheathed his claws and pounced. 

I stood over Magneto's body, panting and seething with my demonic side fueling my movements. I was beyond pissed. He captured me, took me as a prisoner, tortured me, humiliated me, and most of all: He tried to touch Logan. No. He would not be forgiven. Not now, not ever. I used my tail to grab Magneto by the throat and hoist him in the air above a 500-foot drop to the canyon floor below. Magneto struggled against my vice-like grasp but it was useless as my grip only grew more constricted.

"You have no idea what you've caused. You caused a war. You've brought this upon yourself."

"Y—You're wrong." My eyes narrowed slightly but remained fixed upon Magneto struggling for air.

"You see, I'm not the only one wanting you to part from your dear Logan. Your mother." My eyes widened as he smirked, seeing my expression.

"Yes, Kurt. Your mother wants you two dead. Because if you two are not killed, this will happen to all of us." I inhaled sharply as images flashed before my eyes. Fire. Smoke. Screaming children. Mutants being tortured. Killed. Maimed. Senator Kelly sitting on a throne, overlooking Bayville, with a sick smile on his face.

"Kill the mutants! Kill the mutants! KILL THE MUTANTS!" I gasped as the images stopped and my tail released Magneto. I tripped over my tail and fell backwards, scampering away in fear. Magneto smiled down at me and leaned down, next to my ear.

"In due time, you will either be separated by war or kill one another. Your choice, Nightcrawler. I'd suggest ending it now to avoid the misery of being without your precious wolf." He then took to the sky. I stared into the distance, the images and Magneto's words ringing in my head. I didn't even hear Logan call my name as he ran to my side and hoisted me into his arms and rushing me back to the X-Jet where I sat alone in the back, my tail remaining motionless on the floor beside me as Logan stared at me with worry and concern. I closed my eyes, the image of Kelly overruling the world of mutants appearing in my mind. It would be awhile before I came out of this. I couldn't tell Logan. Not now. I don't think I ever can.


	9. Magneto's Gain and Logan's Blame

**Logan's P.O.V.  
**

I've never seen the Elf this upset. Once we got him back to the mansion, he went straight to his room and just sulked. He didn't come down for dinner, wasn't chasing Half-Pint around the house, hell, I didn't even hear his tail thumping on the floor. Something was definitely wrong with him and I have a pretty good feeling that Magneto was behind this. And I'll be damned if I wasn't gonna set things straight and get the Elf back to his old self.

I walked to Charles' office and walked in. Charles turned around and had a serious look on his face.

"Please sit down, Logan." I took a seat as he stared out the window.

"Logan, do you remember the announcement I told you Kelly was going to make?"

"Yeah. What about it?" He turned around and looked at me with a mixture of worry and seriousness.

"He's building an army, Logan. He plans to turn all the humans…into mutants." My eyes widen in horror. Not this again.

"But here's the other half. Magneto is also building an army. An army to stand against the anti-mutant reign. And…he wants Kurt as the leader." I take a step back, shaking my head.

"No. No, no, no, no. No way. There's no way I'm letting—"

"Calm down, Logan. I won't jeopardize Kurt's safety. I peaked inside Kurt's mind while he was sleeping last night and, I found some quite disturbing memories of when he was incarcerated by Magneto." I walked over to him and crossed my arms over my chest, rage boiling up inside me.

"It appears…Magneto showed Kurt a glimpse of the potential future. A world where mutants are slaves and Senator Kelly is president. And…Kurt is his property." A small flicker was turning into a roaring flame as I stood there and listened to what Magneto had fed into my boy's delicate mind.

"If you and Kurt are not killed…Mystique will kill you herself." I felt the corner of my mouth twitch into a snarl.

"And Logan…I didn't want to tell you this but…Kurt was…forced…while Magneto had him." I felt my heart hit my stomach.

"You're telling me he was…" Charles closed his eyes sadly. He nodded.

"He's…with child." I tore out of the room, using my claws to shred anything in my way to pieces. I got to Kurt's room and tore down his door. Kurt looked up at me in depression as I ran to him, my claws retracting back into my fists. I embraced him, burying my nose into his hair. I felt tears drip from my eyes as Kurt just stood there. After a moment of silence, I opened my mouth, my breathing rapid and unstable.

"I know what he did to you…" Kurt's body tensed up as he looked me in the eyes.

"Logan, I—" I shut him up by crushing him against my chest. I felt my body begin to breakdown as I fell to my knees in front of me, holding his uniform in my clenched fists.

"I'm so sorry, kid…I should've gotten there sooner…It's my fault…Now you're…" I couldn't finish due to the massive amount of water works in my eyes. Kurt bent down in front of me and lifted my chin up, forcing me to look him in the those golden orbs of his.

"It was no one's fault but Magneto's, Logan. You couldn't have prevented it even if you—"

"Yes, I could have! I could've protected you better! Not let you out of my sight! Kept you safe!" I continued on, my breakdown getting worse. Kurt only wrapped his arms around me and stroked my back with his tail.

"It's not your fault, mein liebe. It's not your fault." I sobbed hard as Kurt tried to comfort me, tears in his eyes. Meanwhile, Charles sat in his office, staring out the window.

"Eric…what have you done?"


	10. Changes During Pregnancy

**Kurt's P.O.V.  
**

This last week has been giving the whole mansion stress. With Logan going ape trying to find Magneto, final exams coming up, and with me having pregnancy symptoms that are driving everyone up the walls, I'm about ready to port somewhere and never come back. Not without Logan, of course. I tossed and turned for yet another sleepless night, breaking into a cold sweat. I gave a yell, bolting upright in my now soaked sheets, panting heavily. The door swung open as Kitty and Rouge ran over to me.

"What's wrong, Kurt?" Kitty asked, wrapping her arm around me. I sighed heavily, wiping my brow and simply shook my head.

"Nothing. Just a bad dream." I reply, getting up and walking out, my hair dripping wet. I heard footsteps coming towards me and glanced up to see Logan.

"The girls heard you scream. You okay?" I nodded and ran a hand through my hair, water droplets dripping down my fur.

"Just another bad dream." He wraps his arms around me and kisses my forehead. I lay my head on his chest and savor his warmth. I was in nothing but my boxers and now shivering due to the cold sweat I had broken into. He picks me up and takes me to his room and into the bathroom. He carefully slides down my boxers and gets a bath started. By now, my pregnant stomach is no secret. Apparently, mutants conceive children faster than humans so I appear to be at least 5 months along. Just great. Another reason for Duncan and his friends to pick on me. I stepped into the bath and sat down. I sighed contently as the warm water relaxed my tight muscles. I then saw Logan close the door and lock it, grabbing the bottle of shampoo.

"Logan, are you seriously going to give me a bath?" I question as he opens the tube and pours some of the white product into his hands. He smirks and lathers it to a foam.

"Yep, sure am. And no arguing, Elf." I giggle and let him bathe me, savoring the feeling of his hands touching my body. It came to washing my body and I couldn't help but be turned on when Logan began to wash my rather private areas. I blushed deeply, trying to hide it but failing miserably. I saw a smirk creep to Logan's lips as he continue his pumping rhythms not bothering with any other body part. So my sex drive has increased slightly since I got pregnant. Not that Logan's complaining. I opened my orange eyes to see Logan now stripped and hovering over me with a smirk on his face that was spreading from ear to ear. I bit my lip as my hands were pinned above my head. I felt a finger probe my entrance, my back arching on contact, a moan escaping my lips. Logan leaned down, capturing my lips in a fierce kiss, bruising them. My swollen lips parted in ecstasy as Logan inserted another digit, scissoring me roughly. To be honest, I liked it. A lot. And it seems that Kurt J.R. liked it as well. I was now panting, almost begging Logan to stop toying with me. Of course he never listens. He likes to see me squirm around helplessly, calling his name, watching the shapes my body can make with every wave of pleasure that courses through me. I gasped as he grabbed my tail, stroking it gently. My tail was like an extra private body part but more sensitive. A lot more sensitive. Just having him touch it sent me wild. He then sucked on the spade and I could no longer hold back my moans as I orgasmed, my seed covering Logan's face. I clasped a hand over my face, my eyes wide as china plates. Whoops. I was shocked to see Logan smile and lick himself clean of my mess, savoring the taste. I blinked in confusion. He wouldn't normally do that.

"It's okay, darlin'. With you being all prego, your cum taste like candy." I blushed furiously as I turned my head away.

"L—Logan. Don't say things like that." He smirked and bent down towards me, capturing the tip of my ear in a nibble, a hard exhale escaping my lips.

"Why? You're an adult now. You should be wanting to hear things like this, right?" I didn't respond but just simply submerged my burning face under the soapy water. I was lifted into Logan's lap, my tail wrapping around his waist for support. He stroked my spine with his fingertips, causing me to purr and curl up against him.

"Elf?" I looked up at him and saw his face turn serious.

"I'm sorry about all this." My face softened as I placed my hand on his cheek.

"It's not your fault, mein liebe. Please don't blame yourself. There's nothing to forgive." He smiled slightly and kissed my forehead. After relaxing in a warm bath, we dried off and got dressed. I decided to watch Logan train the new mutants. We headed outside as I relaxed under a tree, a hand on my stomach. All the mutants were lined up as Logan paced in front of them like some kind of drill sergeant.

"All right, runts, listen up. It's obstacle course day. Whoever fails is going to be washing the X-Jet for a week." The mutants groaned as I giggled to myself. I turned to my book and continued reading. I was suddenly bombarded with images of what Magneto had showed up. I grabbed my head in a vice like grip and whimpered, hoping they would pass. I gasped, my orange orbs almost popping out of my head as I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I doubled over into a ball, groaning, tears escaping down my cheeks.

"Professor!" Kitty yelled rushing to my side. Everyone came running, Logan bending down and holding me close.

"Elf, Elf! What's wrong?" I screamed bloody murder as my pregnant belly felt like it was on fire. Image after image flashed before my eyes, only making my screaming worse causing everyone in the front lawn to cover their ears. Logan picked me up in his arms and ran inside followed by the rest of the team.

"Hang on, darlin'. Almost there." Logan's voice was faint and barely audible as my whimpers over took me into a complete and utter meltdown. Not to mention, my stomach was flipping and churning in all different directions, causing me extreme and excruciating pain. I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer and passed out due to the extreme pain of my insides being ripped out. I hope this pregnancy thing ends soon and Magneto gets what he deserves, otherwise, Logan may kill him himself.


	11. Break In and Break Down

**Logan's P.O.V.  
**

Okay so I'll admit, I'm frightened for Kurt. Not only can I see the physical pain he's in, but I can see the emotional and mental exhaustion he's suffered at the hands of that damn seed in his stomach. Personally, I don't want Kurt to have the baby. Who would? But Kurt didn't want to harm him, Magneto's child or not. After the Elf wigged out on everyone during a training session, the Professor has been watching him like a hawk. Make sure he doesn't turn evil on us or something. And I've been up all week trying to find Magneto. He seems to have gone somewhere, possibly off the planet because we can't seem to find his sorry ass. But when we do, I'll kill him. I made sure to let everyone know that Magneto is mine to kill and no one else's. I walked to the sick bay to check up on my blue boy to find him sleeping. I stroked his cheek tenderly, longing at his peaceful face.

"He finally fell asleep." I heard Hank's voice as he walked in, dressed in his lab coat and glasses as usual. He had a vial in his hand that looked to be like blood. I turned towards him, my hand wrapped in the Elf's.

"Have you found out anything?"

"Only that something is wrong. Kurt's been telling me of these…images that keep appearing in his head." Now I was curious.

"What do you mean?" Hank cleaned his glasses and sighed.

"Well they're a bit complicated. Kurt said that when Magneto came to the mansion awhile back, Magneto showed him a glimpse of the future. Now I'm sure the Professor as already told you the news." My eyes narrowed at the thought and I nodded.

"Kurt said that he saw all the mutants in the world in chains. Slaves. All the X-Men were gone. Save one. Him. And he…was reduced to Senator Kelly's pet." My fists retracted my claws out of rage and I tried to calm my rising blood pressure.

"Logan?" I gasped and turned around to see Kurt opening his eyes. My claws retracted as I went to his side, stroking his fur softly.

"Hey, kid. Don't worry, you're safe." He began to shake his head, the tears forming in his yellow orbs.

"No, no I'm not, Logan. We're not. She's gonna try to kill us, I know it. Don't let her kill us." I took him in my arms as he continued on, clinging to me for dear life.

"Hey, it'll be okay. I promise. Just calm down, Elf. I won't let Mystique touch us." I cupped his face gently, letting our foreheads rest against one anothers.

"I promise she won't come within ten feet of you as long as I'm around. Okay?" His eyes looked into mine, full of doubt and worry.

"But what if you're not around?" I couldn't answer with words but I pulled him close to me, holding him to my chest. He closed his eyes and relaxed into my embrace, burying his face into the crook of my neck.

"Don't worry, Kurt. If I know Logan like I know I do, he won't let anyone harm you. And you know you'll always be protected here at the Institute." Hank explained flashing Kurt a reassuring smile. Kurt smiled a little and nodded, cheering up a bit. Hank smiled and walked out, leaving us alone. All the Elf could do was lay in my arms. I didn't mind of course. It was after he fell asleep that I realized what time it was. 10:30 at night. I tucked blue boy in and kissed his forehead before walking out of the lab and hopefully to go get some sleep myself. But as I was walking back, something didn't feel right. It was then that my keen senses picked up activity outside the mansion. I went to the nearest window and peaked outside. I was right. It was S.H.I.E.L.D. A growl escaped my throat as the surrounded the building. I released my claws and ran back towards the lab. I was stopped as the windows imploded and soldiers came barging in. I raised up my hands, guns pointed at me.

"Wolverine." I recognized that voice. Nick Furry walked through and smiled.

"It's been a long time, my old friend." I felt my blood boil.

"What do you want?" I growled, my claws still out and at the ready.

"Just wanted to drop in and say hello. Heard from a little bird…that one of your students was pregnant." My eyes narrowed, feeling my heart hit my stomach. I kept my cool and tried to play it off.

"Yeah? Who told you that?" He turned to me and smiled.

"Oh, come now, Wolverine. We all know who it is. It's the blue one. The one you just so happen to be fucking." I don't know how I managed to keep myself together but I did. I lowered my arms and walked over to him.

"And just what the hell do you want with him?" His smile turned into an evil smirk.

"I just want to play with him." With that, I was bombarded with attacks. I tried to fend them off but their seemed to be too many of them. The gang then showed up and helped take care of the intruders. I extracted my claws out from a soldier's chest and turned to the rest of my team.

"Everyone! Head to the escape tunnel! I'll go grab Nightcrawler!" I took off without another word, running as fast as my legs could carry me. I got to the lab and sliced through the door.

"Elf!" I skidded to a halt, gasping, my eyes as wide as china plates. Nick Furry had Kurt by the throat and was choking him out. I tried to open my mouth but my body refused to do so.

"You know, Logan, it's always hard to see a loved one get hurt. Tell me...Would you give your life for this pathetic excuse for a mutant?" I inhaled a breath and let my claws out.

"Yes." I charged with all my might and attacked Furry. I stopped cold when I came face to face with my blue lover as his eyes flew open, his orange eyes almost popping out of his head. I felt my bottom lip tremble as my eyes glanced down to his pregnant stomach. Furry had used Kurt as a shield.

"Kurt…" Tears were forming in my eyes as he smiled and touched my cheek tenderly.

"It's not your fault…Logan…" Nick then tossed Kurt aside, leaving a bloody trail on the floor to where he laid limply. I fell to my knees, my body shaking and the tears flowing down my cheeks. Nick bent down beside me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Logan but you know the rules. Kill or be killed. This is a war. Not everyone is going to make it back in one piece." With that, he disappeared. I crawled over to Kurt and gently took him in my arms, his blood seeping all over my clothes. I looked up to see the rest of the team, with horrified looks on their faces.

"Logan…" Scott took a step forward as I looked back down at my Elf who was turning white.

"I…I didn't mean to…Furry used him…I couldn't stop…He…" Scott bent down and held out his arms.

"Logan…give him to me." My head snapped up, tears pouring down my face.

"No! He's mine! Back off!" I raged, cradling my dying boy close to me. I began to break, burying my head into the crook of his neck. Scott slowly reached out and took him from me as I fell to pieces. Kitty and Jean ran to me as Scott laid Kurt on the medical table.

"Get Hank in here now!" Bobby took off as everyone tried to help Scott stop the massive bleeding. Jean and Kitty got me up and helped me walk out. They took me to my room and strip of my blood soaked shirt. Jean laid me down and placed a cool cloth over my forehead. I looked at her, dry tears staining my face.

"What…if he—" She puts a finger to my lips.

"Don't talk like that, Logan. He's gonna be fine. I promise. Just get some sleep." The girls left me alone and I was left alone to ponder my thoughts. I couldn't get the image of Kurt out of my mind. Him lying there, bleeding all over me, his royal blue fur turning an ugly grey, his orange eyes staring into mine, and a smile still on his lips. I felt my heart break as I broke down in silence. I stabbed my bed repeatedly with my claws, trying to rid myself of the cursed things that made me injury my boy. I let out a feral scream as I collapsed on my now shredded bed, clutching my chest in a death grip. Kurt was dying and I was the one who caused it.


	12. Nothing Like A Mother's Wrath

**Kurt's P.O.V.  
**

The last thing I remember is seeing Logan above me, sobbing. He looked a mess. I knew what he did was an accident. I don't blame him but I fear he blames himself. After falling unconscious, I slipped into a dream where Logan and I were in paradise. We had our own little cabin in the woods away from the city. Away from all the humans and all the fighting. It was perfect. We had two children. A boy and a girl. They had my blue fur and spaded tail while they also inherited Logan's fast healing abilities and metal bone structure. They were to die for. But that all came to an end when I slowly began to slip back into reality. I heard faint voices calling out to me. Talking amongst themselves. About me. About Logan. My eyes cracked themselves open and I saw blurry images above me.

"Kurt? Kurt, can you hear us?" I groaned as my vision became clear and I saw the whole gang besides Logan.

"Where's…Where's Logan?" I ask, my voice raspy and dry. Scott looked at the Professor and a look of sadness fell over him.

"Kurt, let's try not to think about Logan right now. You need to rest." The Professor put his hand on my burning forehead and poured comforting thoughts into my head. I sighed heavily and drifted back into my dream.

**Logan's P.O.V.  
**

I don't think I can ever face Kurt again. I hurt him and put his life at risk. He might be dead because of me. I stopped in the middle of the woods and stared at my hands. The hands that caused my blue elf so much agony and pain. I released my claws and tried to rip them out of my skin, my brain going into overdrive. I wanted to get rid of them by any means necessary. Nothing I tried worked and my hands were now cut up pretty bad. I felt tears fill my eyes as I tried to break them by embedding them into a tree and bending them. Nothing worked. I let out a feral scream and took out my frustration on anything I saw. I even tore up my bike. Yes, my bike. I panted heavily as I fell to my knees, staring at the metal blades protruding out of my knuckles.

"Wolverine?" I looked up to see Sabertooth staring at me in shock. I was too blind by rage to notice him coming my way.

"Get out of here. Now is not the time." I state, my breathing still rapid. My pheromones were leaking all over the place and the stench of anger and regret were in the air.

"Wolverine, what the hell happened?" He bent down next to me but I let out a low growl, warning him. He backed up a bit and looked at me.

"What happened, Logan?" I sighed heavily in defeat and began to explain the story. After I was done, night had fallen and it was extremely cold out.

"I don't know what to do…" I admitted, watching my breath come out in puffs of smoke.

"Your best chance is to leave." I look up at him as he gives me a sympathetic look, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Who knows when you could react like that. And I know you don't want to hurt him again."

"But…what do I tell Kurt?"

"Nothing. Don't tell him anything. I'm sure he'll understand. It's for the best." I dropped my head and nodded. I stood up and noticed snow starting to fall. I stared back in the direction of the X-Mansion in regret.

"Best of luck to you, my friend." Sabertooth then took off as I stood in the middle of the forest, watching the snow fall. I took a breath and began to walk deeper into the forest as the tears began to fall. I couldn't bear to face Kurt anymore. I knew it was for the best. Sabertooth watched closely and gave a smirk. He then transformed into Mystique and headed towards the X-Mansion.

**Kurt's P.O.V.  
**

I opened my eyes to the sound of a low groan coming from my throat. My head was throbbing and the room was spinning. I felt like I was going to throw up.

"There, there, my child. It will soon be all over." That sounded like Mystique. I saw an image of a blue blur standing above me but it faded as my eyes rolled into the back of my head.

"Logan, help me…" My vision then went black.


	13. Faith In True Love

**Logan's P.O.V.  
**

It was early the next morning when I hit the outskirts of Bayville. I wanted to leave and never come back. But something was telling me to stay. Something important. I sat in a bar, a beer held tightly in my hand, staring at a scotch glass filled with melted ice. I looked a mess. I sighed and slapped a five dollar bill down and left. My heart was telling me to leave but my brain was telling me to go back to the mansion. I thought the least I could do was see the kid before I left. Within two hours I walked through the gates but stopped when the rest of the group came running out in fight mode.

"What's going on here?" I question curiously. Kitty stepped forward, tears in her eyes.

"We trusted you! You betrayed your own kind!" I was now confused.

"It was an accident! You actually think I meant to hurt him like that?" Scott glared at me through his visor and stepped up beside Kitty.

"Where did you take him, Logan?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Rouge then jumped me, sending me on my back.

"You kidnapped my little brother! Do you know what you've done?" I suddenly pushed Rouge off and scampered to my feet. I looked at Charles in shock.

"Kurt's gone? Where?"

"We thought you could answer that, Logan. You did come back last night after all." I grabbed my head trying to keep from exploding.

"No, I didn't! I was out all night! Who in—" Time stopped. My lips curled back as rage boiled in my blood. My claws retracted and my body began to shake. I suddenly looked at the sky and let out my anger.

"MYSTIQUE!" Charles looked at the rest of the team.

"We find Kurt! Let's go!" We all piled into the X-Jet and took off with me in the driver's seat, no one speaking a word to set off any of my feral instincts. My mate was pregnant and in the hands of Mystique. I was no longer upset. I was in feral mode: Find, kill, and protect.

**Kurt's P.O.V.**

I groaned as I opened my eyes to reveal I was laying on a table. I screamed as my insides felt like they were ripping apart. I was strapped down as Mystique stood above me.

"There, there, child. It'll be over soon." She went to touch me but I tried to snap at her with my teeth.

"Oh, come now, my pet. You can't be biting people in this kind of state, you know." Magneto appeared out of the shadows and walked over to me. Mystique laid her hand on my stomach and smirked.

"It's almost time, Kurt. You and Magneto will make suitable parents." I spit in her face and she just smirked.

"Face it, Kurt. You're precious Wolverine isn't coming for you. And everything will soon go as we planned it." She then walked off, leaving me alone with Magneto.

"After the birth of our daughter, you will join my army and lead them in the war on the humans. They will fear us soon enough." I wanted to retort back but the pain in my stomach only got worse as I screamed my lungs out, tears wetting my blue fur. Logan, I love you. Please hurry.

**Logan's P.O.V.  
**

We landed at the spot where we found Mystique and it turns out, Magneto also. I ran inside, capturing Kurt's pheromones all over the place. The rest of the team followed suit.

"Logan, wait!" Charles called but I didn't listen as I carved out the door with my claws, letting out a loud snarl. I stopped as my eyes widened and the air left my lungs. Magneto was holding something in his arms. Magneto looked up and smirked.

"Awe, you woke up the baby." The group gasped as Kurt stepped forward beside Magneto, his bulging stomach now returned to normal. His eyes weren't yellow anymore but a dark hazy black color. Completely empty of any emotion.

"Kurt, darling, those mutants woke up our baby. Kill them for me." Kurt started to walk towards us. I stepped back, my claws retracting back into my fist.

"Elf, it's me. Logan. Come on, kid. Snap out of it!"

"You almost killed my baby." My eyes widened.

"You must pay for your crimes, mutant." He ported as I looked around frantically. Kurt then took out all of the X-Men in the blink of an eye. He stood in the middle of their piled bodies as he turned to me. An unsettling wind blew as we stood, standing face-to-face. The sky then went dark as lighting began to strike.

"Meet my army." Kurt smirked evilly as thousands of mutants surrounded him. I began to back away, outnumbered and out-matched.

"This is what you will have to face when the time comes, Wolverine. Can you really live with yourself knowing you'll be facing Kurt on the other side? How will you handle the guilt when you kill him, hm?" I yelled and covered my ears.

"Enough! Kurt, it's me! C'mon, Elf! It's Logan! Wolverine!" Kurt took a step towards me and crossed his arms.

"You…are nothing more than a little insect waiting to be squashed." An idea then popped into my head. It was worth the shot.

"Kurt, what if I told you the baby was actually mine?"

"Impossible!" Magneto shouted, the baby now crying once again. Kurt got a displeased look on his face but stayed silent.

"Come on, Elf. Let me prove it to you." I began to slowly walk towards him but was stopped by Magneto.

"You will not touch him, Wolverine! He's mine, do you hear me? Mine!" Kurt looked at Magneto and let his anger fall.

"It's alright. Let him go." Magneto did as he was told as I dropped to my knees. I looked up at Kurt and removed my mask.

"Look at me, Elf. Look at me. Come on…you know me. It's Logan. We've been teammates forever. Come on…I know you're in there…You don't want this…You don't want any of this…Just come back home to the X-Men, Kurt…Please…Come back home…to me." A saw a hint of yellow in his eyes and smiled hopefully.

"Enough of this foolish game!" I suddenly inhaled deeply, my eyes almost popping out of my head. Kurt's jaw fell open, shaking slightly. Blood poured out of my mouth as he stood in front of me, his now yellow orbs meeting mine. I smiled as he looked down to see I had stepped in between him and the lead pipe Magneto had sent after him. It was protruding through my chest.

"Professor Logan?" Kitty called out, the rest of the team regaining consciousness.

"NO!" Rouge screamed, being held back by Beast and Scott. I smiled warmly down at my blue elf who now had tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I…I knew you were in there, kid…Good job…" Kurt's bottom lip began to quiver as he stared into my glossy black eyes.

"L—Logan…you…can't leave me…" I dropped to a knee and took Kurt's hand in mine, kissing it, leaving blood to drip down his hand.

"I…don't plan on it…anytime soon, Blue…" I looked up at him and put my blood-soaked hand against his soft blue fur, wiping away the tears that continued to flow.

"I…love ya, kid…I hope you know that…If…I don't make it—"

"Don't say that!"

"Make sure the kid knows that her daddy loved her very much…" By now, the tears were streaming down my cheeks as my vision began to blur.

"Oh, this is getting boring. Kurt, come here." Kurt looked up at Magneto then back down at me. I groaned and fell forward but Kurt caught me. The rest of the gang came running.

"Logan! Logan!" Charles called but nothing helped as I looked at the small infant being held in Mystique's arms. My shaking arm slowly reached out towards her.

"You…know what your job is…baby girl…protect what is yours…be strong…never…give in…" My hand then dropped as darkness overtook me. The last thing I heard was Kurt screaming for me.

**Kurt's P.O.V.**

Jean checked Logan's pulse and began to cry on Scott's shoulder.

"No!" Kitty cried, covering her face. My hands shook as my eyes didn't leave Logan's body. I looked over at Magneto and an inhuman force filled me. My eyes turned solid white as I stood up, an energy forming around me. Everyone backed up, both intrigued and frightened.

"Magneto…You've taken the one thing that means more to me than my own life…And now…you will suffer the same fate…Along with you, mother, you both will perish in Hell forever." I raised my arm and my baby let out a high pitched howl, causing Mystique to drop her. She floated in the air and over to me as I held her in my arms. I smiled down at her as she opened her coal, bitch black eyes, and giggled, small fangs appearing. I tickled her blue furred feet and out popped small little razor claws as well as between her knuckles on her hands. I smirked at Magneto as the realization hit him.

"It's impossible! It can't be!" I looked down at Logan and smiled, tears in my eyes.

"She's so beautiful, Logan. You'd be so proud." I looked back down at my daughter and kissed her forehead.

"You shall be named Faith. You kept my faith in your daddy alive till the end. And now, you and I will both show Magneto who he's dealing with." Faith giggled happily, Magneto now floating in the air.

"Wha—What are you doing with me? Put me down now!"

"Oh she'll put you down, alright. Have fun in the seventh layer of Hell, Magneto. Say hello to my father for me." Faith then let out a small little howl and Magneto was gone in a purple puff of smoke, similar to my bamf. I turned towards Mystique and walked closer towards her.

"You wanted us both dead for the sake of saving your own skin, mother. You're pathetic and need to feel the pain and suffering we endured." Faith floated in the air, her blanket slipping off, revealing her little blue figure, a very small spaded tail, and a head full of jet black hair. Her claws retracted as she clapped and made funny noises. I lifted my head up and closed my eyes.

"My friends…prepare yourselves…" I warned, my voice deepening. Scott picked up Logan's body as they all headed for shelter. I raised my arms and all of Magneto's army as well as the good mutants appeared. Thousands upon thousands of mutants all staring at Mystique with smirks. Mystique gave cry of horror as I floated to the ceiling and looked down at her. I took a breath as a tear slipped down my cheeks.

"Goodbye mother…You would have been so much happier with us…But we cannot change the past. Goodbye." Faith and I, simultaneously, opened our now glowing bright red eyes. The mutants jumped Mystique as she let out a blood-curdling scream. In a bright white flash, Magneto's lair was destroyed and I fell to the ground in a thump. Faith floated over to me and laid down on my chest. I smiled and held her close as she fell asleep, a peaceful look on her face. I looked up at the sky as it began to pour.

"ELF!" I looked to see Logan removing the pipe from his chest and his wounds healing. He ran to me, skidding in the mud as he fell to his knees. He cradled me close, worry in his eyes.

"I'm—I mean, we're…okay." He looked at Faith and smiled, tears in his eyes.

"She's perfect, isn't she?" I questioned, rubbing my finger across her forehead.

"Yeah…But so are you, Elf." I smiled as he slammed his lips onto mine in a passionate kiss. The rest of the team smiled as they watched. Kitty and Jean wiped tears from their eyes.

"So, what'd ya say, Blue? Want me to take you and our baby girl back home where we all belong?" I smiled and nodded, laying my head on Logan's chest.

"Let's go home." The nightmare was finally over. Not six months later, I fixed my bow tie to make sure it was perfect. I heard a knock at my door.

"Kurt?" It was Jean. She was dressed in a beautiful yellow dress with white heels. She smiled and walked in.

"Don't you look handsome." She kissed my cheek as she brushed out my hair.

"Thanks. Where's Faith?" Kitty then phased through my door with a smile on her face. She was dressed in a pink dress and black heels. She had Faith who was in a white baby dress with a rose headpiece on.

"Here we are." Kitty said with a laugh as Faith reached out to me. I smiled and picked her up, sitting her on my hip. Her tail swayed back and forth happily as she grinned at me, her small fangs shining in the light.

"Well, someone's happy huh?" She giggled and clapped her hands, her claws retracting. I laughed and kissed her hands.

"You'll learn to control it soon, sweetie." Kitty couldn't help but laugh as she fixed the corsage on my jacket.

"Yeah, try a couple more years, Kurt." She pecked a kiss on Faith's head as I took a look in the mirror. Perfect. I looked at Faith and smiled.

"Alright, Faith. You're gonna go with Auntie Jean and Kitty and remember, no teleporting anyone or your daddy may get suspicious. Kay?" I poked her nose and she smiled. I gave her a kiss and handed her over to Jean. I received a kiss from both girls as they headed out. I looked out the window and gazed at the beautiful scenery. White chairs lined up perfectly, a beautiful white canopy with white lilies and red roses, a white walkway, and everyone taking their seats. I took a deep breath and walked out.

"X-Men, fellow guests, and new friends, today, we are here to celebrate true love between quite possibly, the two greatest heroes of our galaxy, Logan and Kurt." Everyone cheered and clapped, a camera crew capturing all the action.

"And without further introduction, let the ceremony begin." Everyone became silent as beautiful music began to play as Logan walked down the aisle, dressed in a white tuxedo, a cigar in his mouth. Kitty giggled at the sight as Faith smiled at her dad. He stood beside the Professor and turned his head towards the end of the aisle. I then ported to the walkway, everyone gasping. Logan chuckled as I took a deep breath and slowly walked down the aisle, keeping my eyes on Logan. As I passed by Kitty and Faith, my tail grazed Faith's in a kiss motion. She giggled and her tail wagged happily. I reached the front and turned to Logan. He smiled and winked. I blushed and smiled back.

"Logan, if you would please…" Logan looked at Charles as Charles smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh. Whoops." Logan licked his cigar and put it out on his hand, healing instantly. Everyone chuckled as Charles smiled and gave the floor to Logan. Logan took my hand in his and looked deep into my eyes.

"Elf…you've been an excellent addition to this team…Without you, we all probably wouldn't be here. I know I wouldn't. I thought I'd never find love. Especially with another mutant. I thought I'd be stuck with being alone forever. But now, I see why I stayed for so long. It was because of you. You lit my fire when no one else could. Made me feel feelings I've never felt before. My whole outlook on life has changed because of you. That night, I thought I lost you…I was ready to die. I didn't want to live in a world without my blue fur ball by my side. I love you, Kurt. I love the real you. Which is why I had Chuck destroy your watch." Everyone chuckled as I smiled.

"I can't imagine my life without ya, kid." I smiled and took a deep breath, my tail swaying slowly.

"Logan…You always knew how to lead this team to victory. You never panicked in dangerous situations. You helped me understand myself like no other. You showed me that no matter what their skin color is…or in some cases…fur…that it's the person on the inside that counts. You kept me living and going every single day. We've been through a lot together and I can gladly say, without a shred of doubt in my mind, that I wouldn't be standing here if it wasn't for you. I'd want to stand by you for the rest of my life. And I wouldn't want it any other way, mein liebe." Everyone smiled as Charles handed us the rings. We exchange the gold bands and couldn't keep the grins off our faces.

"There is no doubt that this couple has deep feelings for each other so, without further ado, Logan, you may kiss your blue Elf." I chuckled as Logan grabbed me by my waist and pulled me in, our lips connecting, my arms throwing themselves around his strong neck, my tail coiled up happily in the air. Everyone cheered and applauded as flower petals filled the air. Suddenly, Faith ported in the middle of us.

"Daddies!" Logan and I looked at one another with pride and smiled. Everyone stood and the cheering got louder as we leaned down, kissing our baby girl's pointed ears. We smiled as we faced the camera. A picture was snapped of Logan and I kissing, with Faith in the middle grinning happily, her tail and mine, forming a heart above us. What can I say? It's a mutant kind of love. At least that's what the tabloids said. X-Men forever.


End file.
